


【勳光】毀滅與愛情

by swqa8729



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swqa8729/pseuds/swqa8729





	【勳光】毀滅與愛情

鄭鎰勳的微笑有著許多意思，只是看在單純的徐恩光眼裡，那永遠都是同樣的溫暖。

因為是弟弟，所以格外的寵愛，他看見的一直都是一個快樂的男孩。

 

在徐恩光的世界裡，有著一塊只屬於鄭鎰勳的秘密基地。

這個沒有人知道，包括他自己。

可是有一天，鄭鎰勳發現了。

 

「恩光哥。」他在白天、在其他人面前依舊甜滋滋的喊著他們容易感到幸福的隊長，在哥哥一蹦一蹦的湊到他身邊時，緊緊的牽住他的小手，將他牢牢抓在自己手裡。

可是到了夜晚，到了只有他們兩個獨處的時候，鄭鎰勳習慣直呼哥哥的名字，用一種曖昧的方式，觸摸著徐恩光的身體，試探最危險的邊緣。

 

看似保護，實則佔有。

 

不知道是從什麼時候開始，他放肆的在徐恩光身上劃起地盤，像隻護食的豹子，容不得他人侵犯。

陸星材是最早發現的人，又或許是李昌燮，可很快的、李旼赫與其他人都察覺了不對勁，就只有徐恩光一個人還依舊活在鄭鎰勳刻意為他營造出的假象中幸福著。

他特意為徐恩光打造的Neverland。

 

 「真好。」徐恩光開心的對著鏡頭大笑，在鄭鎰勳從身後抱上來的時候更是笑彎了眼睛。

「我們鎰勳真的很可愛不是嗎？」他說話的時候弟弟才剛將下巴靠在他的肩膀上，聽見他這麼說，隨即抬頭朝著導演露出一抹燦爛的笑。

「恩光哥才是，越來越可愛了。」鄭鎰勳收緊了自己環在哥哥腰上的手臂，眼角餘光見到陸星材正要靠過來的身影，立刻像是炫耀般的大聲說著：「跟我單獨在一起的時候，總是撒嬌呢。」

果然，聽見他這麼說，原本要湊上來的忙內身體僵硬的轉了一個方向，也不知道是往哪去了，反正鄭鎰勳一點也不關心，既然他最大的威脅走了，他的動作更是大膽了起來，不僅是摟著徐恩光的腰，還連同他那雙手也一併捏到自己的掌心，將自己修長的手指插進哥哥有肉感的指縫中和他十指緊扣。

 

「感情真好呢。」看著鄭鎰勳露骨的行為，導演有些不自在的說著。

「是啊，我們感情好得很。」鄭鎰勳不給徐恩光反駁的機會搶著回答，他微微瞇起眼睛，笑的有些危險卻迷人。

「恩光哥最愛的人是我。」他說，聲音突然變得像是在舞台上那樣沙啞撩人。

「是吧，哥？」鄭鎰勳側頭在鏡頭前對著徐恩光敏感的耳朵吐氣，滿意的感受哥哥身體忍不住的顫抖。

「啊啊……」徐恩光思緒混亂的回答。

 

當然這一整段採訪都被剪掉了。

不過誰在乎呢，鄭鎰勳無所謂的笑開懷。

 

只差一步，我們就要毀滅。

就差這麼一步，愛情。

 

 

「哥啊……」鄭鎰勳轉開浴室的門把，如此輕易地便闖進這個朦朧的令人窒息的空間。

他深吸一口氣，水蒸氣的熱度與沐浴乳熟悉的香氣竄入鼻中，慾望在他體內翻騰，隨著他被水花濺濕的衣服一起，滾燙著他的身體。

徐恩光赤裸的背影就在眼前，如同一隻將要被獻祭的羔羊，純潔、無知，而鄭鎰勳露出了他的貪念，利爪與獠牙一起，情慾表露無遺。

 

「你是我的聖女。」鄭鎰勳低喃，他脫光了衣服，伸出的手如同藤蔓，毫不留情的纏上眼前徐恩光誘人的軀體。

「恩光啊。」他踰矩的呼喊，而浴室中的水聲震耳欲聾，蓋住了哥哥的驚呼。

他的雙手緊扣徐恩光窄翹的臀部，用力一按，讓哥哥的屁股向後撞在自己的跨上。

徐恩光的手不安的按在了鄭鎰勳的手腕上，像是在拒絕，卻沒有下一步的反抗，欲拒還迎。

 

鄭鎰勳的唇舌比火焰還要滾燙，灼傷著徐恩光細嫩的肌膚，那張靈巧的嘴在他哥的脖子和鎖骨之間遊走，留下曖昧的烙印，宣示著對這個領域的所有權。

「你是我的。」鄭鎰勳的聲音啞的嚇人，靠近徐恩光耳邊，又是一陣親吻。

他將一條腿卡進哥哥顫抖不已的雙腿之間，從背後將人摟進懷裡，雙手在徐恩光胸前愛撫著，滿足的聽著哥哥好聽黏糊的呻吟和沒有邏輯可言的愛語。

 

從我灑下蜘蛛網的那一刻起，你就是我的囊中物。

只屬於我的羔羊，因為你，我變成一頭野獸。

為了你，成為撒旦也沒關係，躺在我懷裡顫抖、呼喚我名字的聖女。

鄭鎰勳咧嘴，笑的像是隻饜足的貓。

 

他粗魯的打開徐恩光的身體，在柔軟中橫衝直撞，然而他的吻卻是那樣的溫柔，不厭其煩的吻去徐恩光臉上分不出是淚水還是水花的液體。

鄭鎰勳著迷的看著他和哥哥身體相連的地方，內心的情感遠比他以為的還要更加失控。

 

握緊拳頭，徐恩光滾燙的身體貼在冰冷的磁磚牆上，隨著身後的帶來快感的撞擊，肌膚摩擦的生疼。

「啊……慢、慢一點。」他喘吁吁的低吟，無法承受的身體開始變的敏感，卻是追求慾望的將腰抬的更高，毫無廉恥。

「慢一點嗎？」鄭鎰勳失笑，他親了親哥哥帶著水珠的肩膀，妥協的說：「好吧，如你所願。」

帶著一絲報復的心態，鄭鎰勳放慢了速度，壞心的換著角度插入徐恩光的後穴，深深地挺進裡頭，感受哥哥因為自己的亂來而近乎痙攣的踮起了腳尖，只能依靠著自己的雙臂而維持站姿。

「這樣夠慢了嗎？」他咬著徐恩光的耳朵問著，而哥哥給他的答覆是帶著哭腔的呼喊。

「鎰勳啊……鎰勳、嗚……」

 

收網了，你是我的。鄭鎰勳揚起微笑，打從心底的。

 

 

「哥討厭我了嗎？」鄭鎰勳撒嬌一般的鑽進了徐恩光柔軟的被褥中，看哥哥不願意睜眼看他的模樣，低頭將自己的額頭靠上。

「我睡了。」徐恩光語氣生硬的說，他依舊緊閉雙眼不願意看弟弟此時的一臉討好。

「……我是因為喜歡哥才這樣做的，真的。」鄭鎰勳沙啞地說，他側過頭親吻了哥哥紅腫的嘴唇，一下一下，直到徐恩光緩緩將眼睛睜開。

「鎰勳啊，哥不──」徐恩光抬起手擋住弟弟還要湊上來的嘴，有些艱難的開口。

 

「不怎麼樣？」鄭鎰勳粗暴地打斷哥哥還沒說完的話，他有些失控的說：「不愛我嗎？」

「如果不愛我，為什麼不推開我？」他指責，手指輕撫過徐恩光脖子上那些吻痕，「如果哥真的不愛我，在我吻你的時候，為什麼閉上眼睛？」

「別說謊了，不要再這樣欺騙自己，哥明明早就知道這一切會發生，甚至比我還要清楚。」鄭鎰勳有些崩潰的大笑，但是他顫抖的嘴角，徐恩光都看在眼裡。

 

事實上，他一直都看得非常清楚。

在這座夢幻島上，鄭鎰勳才是被囚禁的那個彼得潘，為了徐恩光，放棄長大。

 

「不要離開我。」他顫抖的懇求，曲起身體窩進了哥哥的懷抱中。

「……我愛你。」

我可以為了博得你的歡心，永遠做個男孩。

鄭鎰勳感覺到徐恩光輕輕環抱住他的雙手，最終在哥哥溫柔的安撫中沉沉睡去。

「鎰勳啊……」迷糊間，他聽見他哥用著比人魚還要動聽的嗓音呼喊著他的名字，在他身上灑下能夠讓人飛翔的神奇金粉。

「是啊。」徐恩光喃喃，「我愛你。」

 

好險。

只差一步就要毀滅的我們。

 


End file.
